Make Your Move
by blueeyedcowgirl
Summary: Eden has a lot to prove, being the fifth child to go to Truth. With her Twin brother Dane, they could rule the campus just like their brother had before them. But with talent comes the choices. Mu Gama Xi or Theta Nu Theta.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stomp The Yard.**

**AN: This takes place a year after the first Stomp The Yard and before Stomp The Yard: Homecoming. There will be a few people from the second movie like Dane. but not to many of the others. Wasnt a huge fan of the second movie but it gave me the idea for this story! So hope you enjoy! and sorry for any typos or bad spelling... havent found an app for a kindle fire with spell check yet... **

Truth University. That's all Eden could think about as she walked to the campus. She had been waiting her whole life to walk onto the campus as a freshman. But now that the time was here, she wasn't feeling so confident. Eden had grown up just a few blocks from the University and had gone to multiple events at the school. Her parents had both gone to Truth. And just the year before her older brother had graduated from there. Now it was her turn to complete the family tradition. The only good thing was that she wouldn't be doing it alone. Her twin brother was also going to Truth. Dispite his longing to go to NYU, he sucked it up and applied to Truth.

"It's bigger than I remember." Eden said looking around the cort yard. there high above them flew the flags of the National Stomp competition Most of them were red and silver with a picture of a wolf for the Mu Gama Xi Frat. All except for the last one. This one was black and orange with a picture of a python. It seemed to hang the proudest out of all the flags. Theta Nu Theta, last years champs.

"It's because your nervous." Dane said putting his arm around his sister's shoulders. He had also been checking out the flags.

"You still thinking about pledging?" Eden asked and Dane groaned.

"Its kinda expected." Dane replied. "You think Mu Gama would take me?"

Eden snorted and pushed her brother away from her. "Pretty sure they will take any legacy. And if they don't they'll get an ear full from dad."

Dane shrugged. He wasn't even sure he wanted to pledge Mu Gama. Or any Frat for that matter. All he really wanted to do was go to NYU.

"Come on. We better go regester before mom calls to make sure I didn't try to run." Dane said as he started to walk away. Eden quickly cought up with him and walked in silence. She and Dane had never been away from each other for more than a month. The thought of him moving to a different state was bugging her for some reason. she wasn't sure she could handle it very well. From the time they could walk, Eden was never to far behind Dane. even through school they were always seen together.

"Would you have really left me behind?" Eden finally asked when they got into line for registration. Dane sighed heavily. He knew his twin was going to ask eventually.

"It would have only been for a semester. Then I would have been back for Christmas." Dane said and saw his sister's face fall in disapointment. "Eden, your my best friend. And the best sister I could ask for. But some day we will have to go seperate ways."

Eden sighed. "I know. I was just hopin that you'd want to go to Truth with me like we did as kids."

Dane smirked down at her. "I am going to Truth with you. And just like when we where kids, we'll be the coolest twins on campus."

Eden finally smiled. "You'd better believe it!"

Eden looked around the registration room. It was wall to wall students. The only way to move in the room was forward without bumping into people. She took one look at the closest exit and wondered how mad Dane would get if she bolted. And as she thought those exact thoughts a group of guys walked into the room. All of them wore the familiar black and orange jackets of Theta Nu Theta. Eden took each boy in. The first one was shorter than his friends and slightly plumper. The guy to his right was busy checking out the girls a head of them. the man on the left was very good looking and by the way people greated him, he was very well known. then there was the last Theta. he was taller than the rest of them. Eden couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Earth to Eden." Dane said waving his hand in her face. she took her eyes off the Theta and looked at her brother. "You holdin up the line."

"Oh, sorry." Eden said to the girl behind her. she walked up to the rest if the line and then took the chance of glancing back at the Thetas one last time. but this time they were gone. Eden turned back and decided it wasnt worth looking around any more. she was at Truth to further her education and become the fifth Depree to gratuate with honors.

Eden walked into her dorm room and bit her lowe lip. Her room mate hadn't moved in yet so she had first pick of the beds. she decided to take the smaller looking side. she figured it would only be fair since she lived in town. if she didnt like her room mate she could always stay at home for a few days.

"Nice digs." Dane said bringing in one of her boxes. "No roomy yet. you lucky. Mines already driving me nuts with his I'm going to be a Mu. The boy can't even keep a beat."

Eden smirked over at him. "Why didn't you just shut him up by saying you a legacy?"

"Cause I have to live with the fool till after Pledge week thats why!" Dane demanded. he looked around the room and back at his sister. "You only brought two boxes with you?"

"Yeah, my other brother is bringing me my stuff." Eden teased. "Cause you stuffed the car with all your shit."

Dane smirked and laid down on his sister's bed. "Well I'd offer to take you to get some food, but if ya leave your room mate might take your bed."

"Why? I took the smaller side."

Dane looked around and rolled his eyes. "Your way to nice some times. How are you even my twin?"

Eden playfully pushed her brother off her bed. "Some one had to be nice and pretty out of all us kids."

Dane pretened to look hurt. "Are you saying I'm not pretty."

Dane got to his feet and headed for the door. "You coming."

"As long as you don't take me to that damn fish place." Eden said then shuttered a bit. "That Will or Wynn guy always hits on me."

Dane laughed "He isn't that bad of a guy."

"Then you be me for a day and see how much you like ta be hit on by him." Eden sajd picking up ber dorm key and sunglasses. She checked herself out in the mirror and shrugged. she looked good enough for lunch with her brother. her black hair was full of curls that day. she didnt mide her curly hair unlike her mother who tried to tame it down since she was a kid.

Dane decided to eat at a little resturaunt on campus. It was a very good place to eat. their brother had taken them to eat there a few times. they took a seat in the back and ordered their food. just as the waitress brought them their food a group of guys walked in. Eden couldnt believe it. they were the same Thetas that she saw earlier thay day. minus the very handsome tall one.

they took a seat across from her. Dane smirked as he watched his twin sister become figity in her seat. "Would you like me to say hi?"

"Don't you dare." Eden glared at him. He smirked and took a bite of fries.

"We got this years nationals in the bag." the plumper guy said to his two friends.

"What makes you think we don't already know this?" One of his friends replied. Eden had seen the back of his jacket earlier that day and knew they called him Showtime.

"Now don't get ahead of yourselves." The cute one said with a smirk. "We still got pledge week. who knows what we'll get then."

Showtime shoom his head. "DJ man, you been hanging with Sly too much. we all know with your dance moves and Sly's steppin skills we got this."

"But with Zeke gone this year, Grant has free rane." DJ reminded his friends. "We all know that guy has a few tricks up his sleave. and who knows the Mus may get some good talent this year."

Eden gave Dane a small wink. this time it was his turn to glare over at her.

"Where the hell is Sly?" Showtime said looking at the door. "He has never been late."

"Had a little trouble with his class." DJ replied. "Something about having to have one more credit to graduate this year and they didnt give it to him. knowin his luck he'll have to take a class full of freshman."

DJ's friends smirked. Aparently this Sly guy wasn't a huge fan of Underclassmen Eden thought to herself. the door opened and all three guys called over Sly. Eden looked up and almost choked on her food. There stood the very good looking guy from earlier.

"You ok?" He asked as Eden coughed a bit. she nodded and took a drink of her pop.

"She'll be ok." Dane said to Sly. "And if she's not, I'll be down a sister."

"Gee Thanks Dane." Eden said glaring over at her brother. Dane just smirked and gave her a small wink. Sly had taken a seat with his friends then looked around the resturaunt.

"Mus have a about four legacies comeing this year." Sly said sounding a little defeated. "One is Zeke's brother. Another is Easy's brother."

"Damn." Showtime said sitting back in his seat. "I've seen Easy's little brother in action. and we all know the Mus will be all over him."

"Well then we'll just have to up our game tomorrow." DJ said making his fellow Thetas look at him funny. "Thetas won me over last year, not because you offered me a deal or made me feel like I was the best. I liked that fact that you still made me apply. let them see what we can bring. our creativity and humor beats them every time. we've proved this."

Sly smirked. "Good thing for us."

"You aint eating." Dane said causing Eden to jump.

"Sorry guess I wasnt as hungery as I thought." Eden said then looked down at her watch. "Shit, we got to go."

"Why?" Dane asked with a mouth full of hamburger.

"Cause my stuff is suposed to come in five minutes. which in our brother's time means we late." Eden said poking a hole in Dane's hamburger bun. He dropped it at once.

"Really? was that needed?" Dane asked looking at his hamburger with a sad face. he really wanted to finish it.

"Yes it was. Now get the check so we can go." Eden said taking a drink of her pop. "You know if we dont show up soon he'll just drop it off for any one to grab it."

Dane groaned and went to go pay.

"Do I know you?" Showtime asked as Eden stood.

She looked down at him confused. "I don't think so. I'm just a freshman."

Showtime shook his head. "I could have sworn I've seen you around here before."

"Rich, leave the poor girl alone." DJ said and Eden gave Showtime, now known as Rich another look.

"Rich Brown." Eden said with a smirk. "You were a couple years older than me in school."

Rich nodded. "I knew I'd seen you before. I just cant remember your name."

"Eden! lets go." Dane called over to her.

"Guess you know it now." Eden said walking up to her brother. The moment she walked away Rich shook his head.

"Damn I still can't place the girl."

"Maybe you should get your eyes checked." Noel said with a smirk. "The back of her brother's shirt said Depree."

Rich shook his head. "I could see that. But I know I have seen her around campus before."

Sly leaned back in his seat as his eyes began to focus on the booth the girl once sat. DJ called this look Sly's DVR look, because thats exactly what he was doing playing back his memory.

"Your right. She has been on campus the last few years actually. just figured she was a teachers kid." Sly said with a slight shrug.

"She cute too." Noel said with a smirk. "And she had her eyes set on you Sly."

Sly smirked. "Did she now. Never would have guessed. I just figured she always had trouble eating."

DJ chuckled. "Now you see, I think you boys had it all wrong earlier. Sly has been hanging out with me for too long.

Eden and Dane had just made it back to her dorm room when thier older brother pulled up. "Wherr the hell have you two been? I had enough time to go talk to some old friends waiting on you two."

"Sorry, we went to that little diner you used to take us to." Eden said as she gave her brother a hug. "And you don't have to be a jerk now that you've graduated and are moving up in the world."

"Yeah and talking about moving up in the world, can we please get your shit out of my car?" Her brother asked handing her a bag of what looked to be bedding.

"Uh, this aint mine." Eden said holding it out to her older brother.

"Sure it is." he replied handing Dane a box of what looked like desk suplies. Purple and blue ones at that. "I couldn't let my baby sis go to college with the same bedding she had since grade school."

"And what am I chopped liver?" Dane asked taking another box from his brother.

"You got my old car, why are you even bitching." His brother said grabbing the last box. "Come on Squeaker, lets get you all set up."

Eden smiled up at her brother. "Thank you. You really didn't have to do all this."

"You have no idea what would have happened if you walkrd in here with scooby doo sheets do you?" Eden just shrugged. "Wasn't exactly planning on letting a lot of people see them."

"Well once you get into the Deltas people will see them." her brother said setting the box he was carring down so he could unlock the door for his sister. In side her room mate was once again not there, but all of her stuff was. her bed was already made up with a orange and black bed spread.

"Looks like you got a Theta fan on your hands. good thing I didn't buy you red and gray bedding." Her brother said with a smirk.

"If you had, I would have made you take it back." Eden said with a smirk.

"Well, Squeaker, wish I could stay and help ya unpack, But I have to work in the morning at my very high paying job." He gave his sister a wink then patted his brother on the back. "You look after her. Make us proud Dane."

As he walked away Dane sighed heavily. "Gee thanks Zeke."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stomp the Yard.**

Eden had just finished making her bed when the dorm room door flew open. There standing in the door way was a girl with straight black hair and purple undertone. she was a little shorter than Eden but built about the same. But her eyes are what cought Eden by surprise. They were a light hazel.

"Oh my god, girl I am so sorry." She said as she walked in and kicked the door shut behind her. "I so didn't know you were here. The name is Trisha but every one calls me Tenie."

"Eden." Eden replied with a smile. She looked over at her brother and nodded towards him. "That's my brother Dane."

Tenie looked Dane up and down then smiled. "You both must be new on campus. Haven't seen ya before."

"Yeah we're both freshman." Dane said taking a seat on Eden's bed. "This your second year?"

"Yeah. and I hope you all ain't bat shit crazy. Cause my last room mate was that and more." Tenie said as she took a seat on her bed. "I mean, I can have my moments, but that girl never had an off switch."

"You wont have to worry bout Eden." Dane said with a smirk. "She'll be havin her nose in a book most of the time."

Eden rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her brother. "I do more than just read. Just cause I always ended up doing your homework in high school don't mean I'll be doing it here. Got my own classes to worry about."

"I hear ya girl. The classes here are crazy tough." Tenie said. "But there is a great study program here. Some of the Thetas and Deltas help out there for their community service projects."

Eden bit her lower lip and looked away. If that was true then she was going to have to find a different place to study. The last thing she needed was to look like a fool in front of the Thetas again.

"Any of you thinking about pledging?" Tenie asked with an excited smile. "Been wanting to pledge Delta myself."

"Actually we are both legacies." Dane replied. "Our mom was a Delta and our Dad was a Mu. Even our brother was a Mu."

"Really. That's pretty sweet." Tenie said then looked down at her bedding.

"Theta fan, I'm guessing." Eden said with a smirk. "Our brother noticed that when he brought me my things. Man am I glad he graduated last year. Really couldn't handle his bull."

"What do you have to worry about?" Dane asked with a smirk. "You wouldn't be forced to pledge Mu Gama if he was still here like I would."

"Wait. Your brother just graduated?" Tenie said giving them both an odd look. "Whose your brother?"

Eden gave Dane a worried look. They both know how Zeke had been. He had ruled the campus scene for four years. Even up till graduation, dispite being bested by the Thetas. "Well, our brother is Zeke Depree."

Tenie's face seemed to pail. "Zeke, as in the old leader of Mu Gama Xi. The play boy of campus, no offense. That Zeke."

Eden nodded. "The very jerk. He's always had a big ego. since the moment he could talk, so I've been told."

Tenie quickly busied herself with organizing her school suplys. Dane sighed heavily and got to his feet.

"What ever our brother did to you, I'm sorry. Just know that we aren't like that." Dane said heading for the door. he only stopped to say one last thing to his sister. "Don't forget I'm meeting you here tomorrow around 10."

"I'll call you. make sure you're up." Eden said as she watched her room mate wiggle nervously on her bed. The moment Dane left Tenie decided to start talking again.

"I hope me being a fan of the Thetas wont make this roomy thing awkward."

"Not at all." Eden said with a smile. "Can't stand most of the Mus any way. Even off campus they act like the rule the world. Two years ago Zeke brought a couple of them over for Christmas. They ate, then took over the living room. Leaving me and the rest of my family to figure something else to do. Even left a salsa stain on moma's new couch."

"So we're cool." Tenie asked.

"Course we are." Eden replied. "And you're cool with Dane too. He would really rather not pledge Mu Gama. Or any frat for that matter."

"Is he going to be around alot?" Tenie asked and Eden's face fell a bit. "No, I don't mean I have a problen with it. I just want to make sure that if he is I wear more than my bra."

Eden giggled. "Yeah, he and I are pretty close. He's my twin."

"He's cute. Not like Zeke. but very cute." Tenie said with a wink.

Eden giggled even more. "That's cause Zeke looks more like mom. Dane on the other hand is a split image of my dad."

Tenie couldn't help but laugh. "Bet that would hurt Zeke's ego to know he looks like his mom."

"And that's why I remind him every sunday during family dinner."

xoxoxoxox

Eden groaned when she heard her alarm clock. she smirked when she heard Tenie groan in protest as well.

"What god forsakin hour do you have that thing set for?" Tenie asked as she hid her head under the pillow.

"8." Eden replied. she grabbed her phone and called Dane. After the fourth ring he answered. "Get up."

Eden hung up the phone and sat up in bed. She looked over at her room mate and threw a pillow at her. It hit her arm and bounced off. "You get up too. I'm betting the bathrooms are already swarming with gitty girls."

"But my bed is so warm." Tenie protested.

"Alright. but if you have to go out today looking lkke you just rolled out of bed I ain't listening." Eden teased as she pulled her covers down and headed for her closet. Most of her really cute clothes were still back at home. So she went for a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a black polo.

"Dear god make her put that polo away before I smack her." Tenie said looking up at the ceiling. She got out of bed and walked over to her closet. she skimmed through it for a second then handed Eden a white off the shoulder top and a bright blue tank top.

"You can thank me after I've had my coffee." Tenie said as she then searched for something for her to wear. She decided a white pair of skinny jeand and a purple shirt with an open back was good for her. they both headed for the bathrooms after that. Eden had been right the bathroom was full of gossiping girls as they got themselves ready for the day.

"Maybe next time we'll have a talk with that alarm clock of yours and have it wake us up a little earlier." Tenie said with a smirk. "Come on, I think I see an empty one at the end."

They had found an empty one but there was no door. Eden groaned but Tenie just shrugged. She stepped in side and at once began to change. Eden smirked and turned to keep a watch out. When Tenie was changed Eden did the same. They then headed back to thier room to finish up. there really wasn't any point in sticking around the bathrooms any longer than they had too.

At exactly ten Dane was knocking on the door. Tenie answered and let him in. She checked him out as he walked into the room and Tenie nodded as if she liked what she saw. Eden just smirked and went back to finishing her make up.

"You missed a spot." Dane tease as he reached for her eyeliner.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you messed with my make up?" Eden asked and Dane quickly drew back his hand. "Good choice. cause this time there are two of us and only one of you."

Dane smirked and sat down on Eden's bed. He was glad his sister had made a new friend. "So you girls about ready? The bands are already starting to play."

Eden looked down at her watch. "Yeah, we better get going. Wouldn't want to miss the Frat boys perform."

Tenie giggled and intertwined her arm with Eden's. "The Theta boys await! mmm mm mmm I can't wait to see what they got going this year!"

The girls lead the way out and Dane followed not to far behind. Till they got to the cort yard then he was at Eden's side. They walked a little bit into the croud when Eden heard some one call out her name.

It was Rich. He walked up to Eden followed by a couple of his Frat brothers. "It is Eden right."

Eden just simply nodded.

"This is DJ and Noel." Rich introduced the two guys with him. "How are you getting along so far?"

Before she had the chance to answer she heard some one else call out her name. She looked over her shoulder to see Grant. The new leader of Mu Gama.

Rich gave Eden a confused look then it clicked.

"You're Zeke's little sister." Rich said and the other Thetas tenced.

"Don't remind us." Dane said as Grant reached his side and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't tell me that the Thetas are trying to recruit our legacy." Grant said with a smirk. "Wouldn't want to be starting problems now would we."

Eden rolled her eyes. "They were talking to me Grant. We went to school with Rich. Don't even think about coming over here to start shit."

Grant glared Eden down. "Don't you have some where else to be?"

Eden shook her head. "Nope. Right here is looking fine to me."

Grant clinched his jaw as he took his arm away from Dane and walked over to Eden. "I promised Zeke I'd keep an eye on the both of you and keep you out of trouble."

Dane at once put himself between Grant and his sister. "We weren't getting into trouble till you showed up. So just walk away. We don't need a baby sitter."

Grant smirked and looked over at the Thetas. "This ain't over. Don't let me catch you talking to our legacy."

Grant walked away and Eden at once started to search the ground. Tenie bent down with her. "What are you looking for?"

"A large pointed rock to throw at the back of Grant's head." Eden replied as she picked up a rock. Just as she was about to throw it Dane grabbed her hand.

"I can't let you do that Eden." He said opening her hand and taking the rock from her.

"And why's that?" Eden asked putting her hands on her hips. "You wanted to do the same thing, don't lie."

Dane chuckled. "I did. But the rock you chose wan't big enough."

DJ chuckled from behind his friends and held out his hand to Dane. "DJ. I'm guessing your not a huge fan of your brothers Frat boys."

Dane shook his head. "They are part of the reason I wanted to go to NYU. But I couldn't leave Squeaker behind."

Eden punched her brother hard on the arm. "I swear if that nickname sticks, I'm going after you and Zeke!"

DJ smiled almost sadly at Eden as if she had brought back a painful memory. He then turned his attention back to Dane. "I guess I can understand where you are a legacy and not want to let your father down. But if you decide you want to join a different fraternity, you should check out Theta. And we don't care who your family is, cause well we are our own kinda family."

"That's right Thetas for life." Noel said with huge smile.

Dane smirked. "Thanks guys. But I don't think I'll pledge. Seems like a safer choice."

"I hear ya." DJ said with a smile. "But if you change your mind, don't be afraid to apply. Can't make any promises that you'll get picked to pledge. Never know till ya try."

Dane seemed to think on that one a moment. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

The Thetas walked away and Eden turned to face a very stunded looking Tenie.

"Not even here 24 hours and you already have more drama than day time tv." Tenie said looking around the cort yard. "Girl, I don't even think I'll need a tv this year with you around."

Eden giggled and took her friends arm as she lead her farther into the croud. Dane of course wasn't far behind.

xoxoxoxox

Sly looked at his three frat brothers with a stern look. He had been hearing rumors all day about them getting into it with Grant. And by the way the three men were looking at him the rumors were true. "We haven't even been on campus twenty four hours and you three are already getting into it with the Mus. What had I told you."

"Look man we had nothing to do with what happened earlier." Rich said putting up his hands. "I saw that Eden girl from yesterday and went to say hi. thats when Grant showed up. Told us to stear clear of his Legacy."

Sly gave DJ an odd look. "Now why would he say that if you were just talking to the girl?"

"Cause Eden is Zeke's little sister." DJ said with a smirk. "Her brother was with her."

Sly nodded but didnt act like he liked the sound of this conversation. so DJ continued. "We didn't even talk to Grant. Eden didn't seem to care to much about him. Neither did her brother."

"And he doesn't seem interested in pledging either." Noel added.

"I don't know, I think DJ had him thinking." Rich said with a smile then smirked over at Sly. "Maybe you could get the sister to talk to him about Theta. She seeems to have an eye for you."

Sly rolled his eyes and shook his head. "If the kid wants to pledge Theta then he will. I'm not going to push him. Or use his sister to do so."

DJ chuckled. "I don't know man. She's a looker."

"Who's a looker?" April said walking up to her boyfriend. she gave him a small peck on the cheek then looked at the other boys.

"Zeke's little sister." Noel replied.

"Ah, the Delta legacy. She's a very smart girl. GPA is off the charts. Heard her brother is the same." April said with a smirk. "He'd be perfect Theta material."

"And how would you know about this girl?" DJ asked with a smirk.

"Well being the head of Delta this year, I know a lot about our little legacy." April replied. "That and I've met her and Dane. They used to come to see Zeke a couple times a month. Sweet kids. funny as well. They really have that twin thing down."

"She has a thing for Sly." Rich informed her with a smirk. Sly glared at him.

"Really?" April said in surprise. "I didn't think the girl was really interested in guys. She always had her nose in a book."

"Well there you go Sly." Noel teased. "Just keep going to the library as much as you do. You'll run into her there."

Sly rolled his eyes as he held back a smirk. "Alright this conversation is over. Just try to stear clear of the twins. We don't need the drama of Mu Gama this year."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stomp The Yard.**

Tenie and Eden sat at a table in the caffiteria, waiting on Dane to show up for breakfast. It wasn't like him to be late, but for some reason that morning he was. Eden kept watching the door for him.

"I'm sure he'll be here." Tenie said with a comforting smile. "If there is one thing I have learned about the boy in the last few days, its that he never misses a meal."

Eden smirked over at her room mate. "Just odd is all. Guess I'm so used to him being around."

"Twins." Tenie teased. "Awe look, the boy is a live."

Dane walked up to the table and took a seat next to Tenie. "Sorry, over slept."

"I told ya I would call." Eden said raisng an eye brow at him.

Dane just shook his head. "Need to get used to gettin up on my own. One of these days you going to have early morning Delta practice."

Tenie gave Eden a high five. "You know it! So did you decide to pledge? Or you still all hush hush on the subject."

"Hush hush." Dane said reaching over and taking a sausage link from his sisters plate. "Did you know the whole school knows about us?"

Eden nodded. "Heard something about Twin legscies. But you know how people talk. figured it will blow over after pledge week."

Dane shrugged. "You up for going to the Phoenix tonight?"

Eden shook her head. "Got a paper due Monday. But Tenie has been wanting to go."

Dane looked over at his sisters friend. "You up for leaving party pooper behind or you going to stay here?"

Tenie shrugged and looked over at Eden before she replied. When she wasnt getting a responce from her friend she agreed to go. "Sure. We can take my car. That way if you annoy my ass, I can leave ya there."

"Good call." Eden said with a smirk. "I will catch up with the both of you later."

"Where do you think your going?" Dane asked then shook his head. "Never mind. Library. You got a paper due friday. Don't study to hard."

Eden messed with his hair and waved good bye to Tenie as she headed out. She looked down at her watch and sighed. It was only nine in the morning and she was already heading for the library. She really was getting ahead of herself. As she reached the library she looked at her watch one last time. Yes she was really going to start her paper on a Friday morning at 9:30am. If she didn't pass every class with high honors, she was going to have to reconsider her study habits. She picked a table in the back, surounded by bookshelves and far away from the computers or other tables. She got her things out then went to find the books she needed.

She ran her finger over the spines of each book as she walked down the isle she needed. She hadn't even noticed a fellow student stop at the end of the isle and lean up against a bookshelf to watch her.

"You must be in Wethers class." The student said after a few minutes of Eden not noticing them. She jumped and turned to see Sly.

"Yeah, I am." Eden said pulling the book she had been looking for off fhe shelf. "How did you know?"

Sly smirked. "I'm in your class. You always sit in the front and take pages of notes."

Eden looked down at her feet. She couldn't believe she had a class with him and didn't even know it. Tenie would have a fit when she found out.

Sly walked up to her and held out his hand. "I'm Sylvester. But you can call me Sly. And you are Eden right."

Eden nodded and shook his hand. "Yeah thats me."

Sly took a look at the book she had in her hand. "Good choice. its actually the same boom I was going after. Do you mind handing it over when your done?"

Eden shook her head. "It shouldn't take me long. I just want to take a few notes from it."

Sly nodded. "I got class in a half hour. If I'm gone before your done just bring it over to the Theta house. I'll be there the rest of the night."

"Not going to the Phoenix tonight?" Eden asked hoping she didn't make herself sound desperate.

"No, I'm leaving the club for DJ and Rich tonight." Sly replied. "See ya around. Got to get going to class."

Eden waved her goodbye and watched him walk away. Now she knew why Zeke hated him so much. He was completely different than her older brother. Zeke was smooth and used his good looks to his advantage. Sly on the other hand took a more suttle aprouch. He didn't need to be noticed all the time. It was the little things he did that made him stand out.

Eden sat down at the table and attempted to read the book she had picked. But her mind kept wondering back to Sly. She wasnt sure how many students were in Wethers class, but Sly had known where she sat and how many notes she took. Her heart seemed to skip a beat at the very thought. She knew nothing would happen between the two of them. She was a freshman in college and he would be graduating at the end of the year. Not to mention Sly and Zeke didnt get along what so ever. But there was no reason she couldn't enjoy the view when he was around. Eden attempted to go back to her homework, but it was no use. She would never be able to get in study mode after that. So she picked up her things and headed back to her dorm where Tenie was laying on her bed reading a magazine.

Tenie looked at the clock then over at her friend. "I know you smart and all, but there is no way you finished that paper in an hour."

Eden shook her head. "To many distractions today."

Tenie looked at her friend and smirked. "Oh yeah. What kind of distractions we talking bout? Annoying students? cute boys? or Damn cute Theta guys?"

Eden rolled her eyes and shook her head. "The last one."

"Girl why you holding out on me! I want details." Tenie said sitting up on her bed with an excited look on her face. Eden put her things down and with a heavy sigh told her about Sly.

"Girl you have to take that book to him!" Tenie said as she jumped off her bed and headed for her closet. "Since you no longer have the urge to study, we going to the Phoenix tonight. An right before we go, you are goin to drop that book off."

Eden rolled her eyes. "And why am I going to the Phoenix tonight?"

Tenie smirked over at her friend. "Cause the moment you walk up to the Theta door looking all hot, Sly will have to show up. "

Eden was about to protest, but decided Tenie had a point. And even if her plan didn't work, it would be worth seeing Sly's face.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Eden looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Tenie had made a project of her. She braided the top of her hair and let the rest do its curl. She had done Eden's make up natural to bring out her natural beauty. she then put her in a pair of tight, black skinny jeans with a glittery belt. The shirt she put Eden in was a tight pink shirt with a black glittery cross design on the front and an open back.

Tenie walked around Eden admiring her work then looked down at the girls feet. "Damn. I don't think my shoes are going to fit ya."

Eden smirked and went to her closet. she searched for something in the very back and brought out a pair of black knee high boots that could have the top folded over.

"Almost forgot I had these." She put the boots on then groaned. "This ain't going to work."

"Like hell it wont." Tenie said putting her hand on her hips. "You ain't getting out of this after all the work we just been through."

Eden shook her head. "No I mean I still need the book. I was so distracted earlier I couldnt even read a page of if."

Tenie shrugged. "Then tell him that."

Eden looked at her friend like she was crazy. "Oh yeah that will work. Here's the book Sly. Hope you enjoy cause I couldn't read it. All I could think about was your fine ass."

Tenie burst out in laughter. "Naw just tell him you got studied out and never got to finish with it cause your steamy hot room mate wont let ya study no more and is making you hang out with her tonight. And making Dane tag along."

Eden smirked and shrugged. This plan could work after all.

xoxoxox

Sly was sitting on the couch in the living room as his Frat brothers were getting ready to go to the Phoenix. He had a feeling he should go since Grant was going to be there. But DJ promised to be on his best behavior and keep his fellow brothers in line.

"You sure you don't want to come?" DJ asked as he walked into the living room with Rich. "Your girl might be there."

Sly glared over at the younger man. When ever Eden was mentioned DJ would call her Sly's girl. It was starting to get on his nerves. "Eden is studying tonight. Saw her at the library. She should be stopping by later to drop of a book."

"So Sly made a move. Good for you man." Rich teased.

"I didn't make a move on her." Sly protested. "We have a class together and she was checking out the same book I was going go use. So I told her to drop it off here when she was done with it."

DJ smirked. "Yet you still knew who I was talking about when I said your girl."

Sly glared at him again. "Cause when you bring her up that's what you call her."

There was a knock at the door and Rich went to go answer it. "Bet that's your girl now."

"She's not my girl." Sly said a little on the annoyed side as Rich left the room.

Rich answered the door and whistled at the girl standing on the other side of it. "Damn girl, you're looking to damn good to be going to the library."

Eden smirked. "Thanks Rich, but I'm heading to the Phoenix. Tenie and Dane wont let me study any longer."

"You looking for Sly?" Rich asked. Eden gave him an odd look. She was wondering if they had just got done talking about her.

"Uh yeah, just need to drop this book off." Eden said holding it out to him. Rich shook his head and gave her a small wink.

"Yo, Sly, it's for you." Rich called out. A few seconds later Sly was walking up to the door. "Then let them in Rich. Don't be rude.," Sly said then finally looked to see who it was. "Eden... hi."

"Brought the book." Eden said with a smile. "I never got to finish it, but Tenie demanded that I go out tonight. So I figured I'd drop it off any way."

Sly took the book from her with out taking his eyes off her. "If you need it later this weekend, you know where it will be."

"Thanks." Eden said with a smirk. "I'lll see ya again some time this weekend then."

She turned to walk away but Sly called out to her. She turned back around to find him standing very close. "Are you going to the Phoenix?"

Eden nodded and Sly sighed. "With your brother?"

Eden nodded again. "No worries. We'll keep clear of your frat brothers. If I know Grant he'lll try shit none the less."

Sly gave the girl a smile. "What made you think I was going to ask that. I could have asked something else."

Eden giggled and shook her head. "I know because Zeke has told me a lot about you. Like you worry bout your frat brothers more than try to pick up girls or that you would rather stay home and study than go party."

"Zeke told you all that?" Sly asked surprised.

"He was trying to make it sound like a bad thing." Eden said. she bit her lower lip then looked up at him. "I think he just made me like you even more."

She quickly turned and walked back to the car where Dane and Tenie were waiting on her. The moment she got in Tenie took off.

"What the hell did you say to him back there?" Tenie asked with a giggle. "He still watching you leave. Girl I think you just got that boy hooked."

Dane shook his head. "It just had to be Sly huh."

Eden turned and gave Dane an odd look. "What do you mean by that."

Dane took a deep breath. The last thing he wanted to do was tick off his sister. "I'm just saying not only is he a Theta, but Zeke dislikes him worse than any other Theta."

"So." Eden said turning back around. She was attempting not to pout but wasnt doing a very good job of it. Dane reached the back seat and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not saying stop liking the man. I'm just saying be careful. That man could start a family war and not even realize it." Dane said and Eden nodded. She knew it was true She had never heard the real reason why Zeke hated Sly so much, but if Zeke found out she had an interest in him... It wouldn't be a good thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stomp The Yard.**

Sly looked around the club and spotted Dane and Eden at once. They were standing at the bar with Eden's room mate watching a few dancers do their thing. He told himself he wasn't there to see her, but to keep an eye on his Frat brofhers.

"Look theres April." Noel pointed out DJ's girlfriend not to far down the bar from Eden. The group headed that way. They were about to pass by Eden when two Mu Gama boys walked in front of them to get to Eden and Dane.

"Just ignore them." Dane said to the Thetas. Sly had to admit he liked this Dane kid. He seemed to have a level head on him. April had been right, He seemed like a good future leader of Theta.

"You two are pathetic." Eden snapped at both Mus. "Zeke is gone and you still acting like his bitches."

"Eden." Dane warned.

"Well, you were thinking it too." Eden protested.

Dane glared at his sister. "Maybe, but we have to put up with them for the next four years."

Eden crossed her arms and turned away from him. That's when she saw Sly watching them. She smiled his way but said nothing then turned back around.

"To all you people in the Phoenix tonight, we got a special surprise for you all." The Dj sayed over his mic. "We got fwo very talented kids jn the club right now that are none other than former Mu Gama Xi Zeke Depreers younger sister and brother! Why don''t the both of you come on up to the dance floor and show these fine people what you got to bring."

Eden looked up at the dj in shock. Therr standing next to him was Grant. She should have known he'd try something like that.

"He'll no he didn't." Eden demanded looking at her brother. He simply shrugged.

"We got nothing to prove to these people." Dane said taking a swig from his drink. "Its your call Squeaker."

Eden crossed her arms and shook her head. "I ain't doing shit if Grant is behind this. All he wants to do is show off his legacy. I say hell to the no!"

Grant nodded at his two Frat brothers that were standing with Dane and Eden. Soon the twins found themselves being pushed onto the stage. Grant then took the mic from the dj. "Been told this dance won you a dance compition a few years back."

He nodded at the dj and the music started to play. The twins tensed when they realived the song was Run it by Chris Brown.

"Nice try Grant." Eden said crossing her arms across her chest. "But we're down two people for that song."

Grant just smirked back. "That's ok. I got them here."

A guy and girl walked onto the dance floor and stopped just before the croud. Eden took a step forward and Dane quickly grabbed her around the waist. The whole club became silent as they watched the girl kick the air and fight to get free of her brother.

"How dare you even show your face!" Eden demanded as Dane drug her off the dance floor and out of the club.

"Calm down Eden. It's not worth it." Dane said in a calm voice.

"Like hell it isn't!" Eden demanded as she stomped down on his foot with her heal. She almost made it to the door when some one grabbed her around the waist again. "Let me go! I'm going to beat her face in so bad her daddy is going to feel it!"

"Eden stop!" Dane demanded as he walked in front of her.

Grant walked out of the club at that moment. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why the hell would you bring them here?" Eden said pushing who ever was holding on to her away from her. "You trying to piss me off Grant? Or does being a jerk off come natural to you?"

"Now hold on a minute," Grant said holding up his hands not wanting to fight with the girl. "You're parents told me you were good friends with them."

"Our parents don't know shit about us." Dane growled at him. "That girl had Eden jumped. If I had been five minutes later, they would have done worse than bloody her face."

"I'm sorry Eden." Grant said reaching out to touch her arm. "I didn't know."

"You've done enough damage." Dane said pushing Grant's hand away and stepping between him and his sister. "Try and touch her again and I will beat you down."

Some one put their arm around Eden's waist and took ahold of Dane's arm. "You made your point. Come on. Lets just get out of here."

"Good ol Sly. Always there to save the day." Grant said with a smirk. "Thought I told you Thetas to stay away from our legacy."

Eden looked up at who ever had a hold of her, and sure enough it was Sly. Dane freed himself of Sly's grip and got nose to nose with Grant. "You can kiss this legacy good bye now. I want no part of a frat that would pull a stunt like this on my sister."

Dane stepped away and put his arm around Eden's shoulders then nodded at Sly. "Thanks for stopping her man. If you hadn't we'd be either in the police station or hospital about now."

"Yeah any time." Sly said giving Eden a concerned look. Eden looked away from him. Now he would never talk to her. "You need a ride back to campus?"

"Naw, I got them." Tenie said as she dug in her purse for her keys. Eden was finally cooled down enough to notice that there had been a huge croud that came out to watch what was going on. And from the looks of it the Thetas had been standing with her and Dane for back up. Now she would be the talk of the school.

"Eden?" She turned to see Sly walking up to them. "I may need that book all weekend, if you need it, come over any time."

Eden smiled over at him. "Thanks."

xoxoxoxoxox

The next morning Eden woke with a splitting headache. She rolled over in bed to feel a body next to her. She had almost forgotten that Tenie was there. The girls had stayed up talking for hours the night before as Dane crashed on Tenie's bed.

"Girl you look like some one hit yoj with a bus, backed up and hit you again." Tenie said feeling her forhead. "You don't feel like you got a fever. Guessing its a headache."

Eden attempted a smile but failed. Even that hurt her head. "I keep forgetting your in the nursing program."

"Well its a good thing for you." Tenie said getting out of bed and heading for her purse. she came back with two pills and a bottle of water. "Before I give these to ya, do you get any allergic reactions to pain killers?"

Eden shook her head and Tenie handed the pills to her. Dane groaned from across the room and put a pillow over his head.

"Eden I dislike you right now." Dane said. "You and your damn headaches."

Tenie gave Eden an odd loom so she explained. "Ita some kind of twin esp. when one of is sick the other has sympathy symptoms."

Tenie just raised an eye brow. "I guess I learn somethin new every day."

The twins groaned in unison and Tenie couldn't help but smile. She got herself dressed, checked herself in the mirror, then headed out the door to let the twins sleep off their headaches. She wasn't sure where she was going at first till she heard her stomach growl. She headed to the cafateria and was glad they were open on weekends. She got her food and took a seat by herself away from the small groups of students. She could tell most of them were fighting off hang overs.

"Hey, do you mind if we join you?" A voice said from next to her. She looked up and smiled when she saw April and her boyfriend DJ.

"Have a seat." She replied. April sat down next to her while DJ sat across from her.

"Saw your application the other day." April said with a smirk. "I can't say you got in since we haven't voted but you sure got my vote."

"Thanks April." Tennie said with a huge smile. "Means a lot coming from you."

"How are the twins doin?" DJ asked. Tenie could tell by the tone in his voice that his concern was genuine.

"Fightin off a bizarre case of twin headache." Tenie said with a smirk. "They should both be up and shakin in a few hours."

April nodded then looked down at her plate of food. "Will Eden be ok? I mean last night had to bring back some painful memories."

"She wouldn't talk about it." Tenie said with a shrug. "But Dane was really worried bout her. Guess she doesn't usually have such a short temper. Do you think she'll make it into the Deltas?"

April couldnt help but smile. "She's got a very impressive application. Very high gpa. has done a lot of volunteer work. Has done dance since she was four. And not to mention she's a legacy."

Tenie shook her head. "I wouldn't tell her the legacy thing if she makes it. I mean we all know she knows about it. I just think she's sick and tired of being reminded. Same with Dane."

DJ smirked. "The boy has a very level head on him. The way he handles confrontations. If I was him, I would have knocked Grant out."

"I think a lot of people would have too." Tenie replied. She then smirked over at DJ. "So what does your boy Sly, think of little miss Eden?"

DJ shrugged. "Sly doesn't show much interest in girls. More into perfecting his GPA and perfecting step."

Tenie sighed. "Eden sure does like to look at him. But the girl will never make a move. Not with Zeke as a brother."

"Sly wouldn't care who her brother is." DJ protested. Then cleared his throat. "Sorry, I really shouldn't say anything. Since no one really knows why those two hated each other."

Tenie smirked. "The twins know. Well they know Zeke's side of the story."

DJ raised an eyebrow. "And she still has an eye for Sly?"

Tenie nodded. April rolled her eyes and was beginning to feel sorry for Sly and Eden. For some reason she had a feeling her boyfriend and soon to be Delta sister were going to play match maker.

xoxoxox

Dane groaned when he heard a knock at the door. "Eden!"

There was no answer from his sister so he went to answer the door. He opened the door prepared to yell at the person for waking him up but quickly decided that wasn't a good idea. "Zeke? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Where is Eden?" Zeke demanded as he walked past Dane and into the room. He spotted his sister in her bed and walked up to her. He grabbed one of the extra pillows on her bed and hit her with it. Eden practically jumped out if bed.

"Zeke?" Eden asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Zeke grabbed her face in his hand and examined her face. "Well you don't look like you got jumped."

Eden pushed him away. "That happened two years ago."

Zeke looked over at his younger brother "You knew about this and never thought the rest of the family should know. I had to hear if from a Theta. And not just any Theta. Sly of all people."

"When did you start talking to Sly?" Eden asked looking down at the ground.

"Just a few minutes ago." Zeke replied. "I went there to tell him to stay away from my baby sister and to leave my brother alone, cause he is going to be a Mu Gama. Then he proceeds to tell me that I know nothing about the two of you. And how Grant pushed Dane away from Mu Gama last night with bringing LaMia to the club. I told him he was a fool. That Eden and LaMia had been friends since grade school. Then he tells me how she had you jumped. This isn't something I should have to learn from a man I can't stand."

Eden took a deep breath and sat back down on her bed. "Zeke we tried to tell mom and dad. But when I got jumped it was the end of the school year and you were up for president of Mu Gama. That's all they could think about. And you! I came to visit you the next day and you didn't even notice my fat lip. or the scratch above my eye."

Zeke looked over at his sister and could tell she was hurt. He walked up to her and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry Eden. I should have been there when you needed a big brother. Same goes for you Dane. But give Mu Gama another chance. Grant didn't mean to do that to you. He thought he was helping."

Dane shook his head. "I will never pledge Mu Gama Xi with Grant running the place. He has disrespected Eden one to many times."

"Well he graduates next next year." Zeke said with a smile. "Just don't go pledging Theta on me. Dad would have a heart attack."

"And you, if you even think about making Sly my brother in law I will have to disown you." Zeke teased. He looked down at his watch and cringed. "Thirty minutes late... Dad is going to kill me."


End file.
